This core will provide both genotyping support and neuropathology expertise to the program project. Ascertainment and collection of the autopsy tissue will be accomplished in Core B, with tissue processing and analysis of tissue in Core C. Brain autopsy and tissue donation from patients with Parkinsonism are essential for confirming the diagnosis of Parkinson Disease or related disorders, and as a source of material for the expression studies of Project II. To ensure high quality material for investigations, human brain tissue is preferably obtained as rapidly after death as possible, currently for our prospectively enrolled participants this post-mortem delay is averaging less than 10 hours. This core will continue the very successful work of the previous Udall PDRCE Core C, The Neuropathology Core. Histopathology and pathologic diagnosis will be performed, as well as storage and cataloging of various tissue sections. Laser capture microscope techniques using the Arcturus Autopix will also be performed, in collaboration with Project II. In addition, this core will provide genotyping support for all the projects. The design and optimization for Taqman primers and probes will occur in each project. This allows the SNP specific work to be performed under supervision of the project fellows. These primers will feed into Core C, which will perform the actual routine genotyping, whose protocols are essentially identical for all SNPs.